In die Wildnis/Kapitel 21
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 20 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 22}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 21. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Frostfell *Tigerkralle *Dunkelstreif *Blaustern *Tüpfelblatt (nur ihr Leichnam) *Langschweif *Fleckenschweif *Graupfote *Rabenpfote *Sandpfote *Borkenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Gelbzahn *Dornenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Maisjunges (nicht namentlich) *Farnjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rußjunges (nicht namentlich) *Schwarzfuß (nicht namentlich) *Braunstern *Mikusch *Buntgesicht *Rotschweif *Löwenherz Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Anführerbau ****Heilerbau ****Grenzwall ****Lichtung ****Kinderstube ****Schülerbau ****Ginstertunnel **Baumgeviert **Fluss ***Trittsteine **WindClan-Territorium ***Hochland *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Hund *Natter Heilmittel *Huflattich Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Husten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, DonnerClan, FlussClan, WindClan *Entfernungen: Kätzchenschritt *Clanränge: Junges, Königin, Zweiter Anführer, Anführer, Schüler, Krieger, Heiler *Zeit: Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 259: "Meinst du, sie hat (...)" - Nach dem Wort du müsste "wirklich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von do you really ist (vgl. Seite 234 von Into the Wild) *Seite 259: Das Wort du vom Satz "(...), wenn du sie bittest." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 235 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 259: "Sei vorsichtig." - Vor dem Wort Sei müsste "Aber" stehen, da im Original die Rede von but ist (vgl. Seite 235 von Into the Wild) *Seite 260: Das Wort DonnerClan vom Satz "Von jemandem aus dem DonnerClan?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 236 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 261: Der Satz "Firepaw gingerly stepped back out of the ferns." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 237 von Into the Wild) *Seite 261: Das Wort dich vom Satz "Warum ausgerechnet dich?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 237 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 261: Das Wort er vom Satz "(...) zurückbringen kann, dann er." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 237 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 262: Der Satz "(...), asked Firepaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 237 von Into the Wild) *Seite 262: Das Wort Befehl (gäbe) vom Satz "(...) sie Tigerkralle den Befehl gäbe, sie (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 238 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 262: Der Satz "What's that all about?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Was war das denn gerade?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Was ist denn hier los?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 238 von Into the Wild) *Seite 262: "(...) kam ein Gedanke." - Statt ein Gedanke müsste es "eine neue Idee" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a new idea ist (vgl. Seite 238 von Into the Wild) *Seite 262: Das Wort "eindringlich" vom Satz "(...), sagte er eindringlich." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 238 von Into the Wild) *Seite 264: Der Satzrest "(...) into the wind (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 240 von Into the Wild) *Seite 265: Der Satzrest "Firepaw returned her gaze gratefully. 'Thank you,' he purred, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 240 von Into the Wild) *Seite 266: Der Satzrest "(...), raising his voice against the wind." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 242 von Into the Wild) *Seite 267: Der Satz "He looked down on his friends." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er sah nach unten zu seinen Freunden. / Er sah auf seine Freunde herab.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und wartete auf seine Freunde." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 242 von Into the Wild) *Seite 267: Der Satzrest "(...) the edge of the plateau that marked the end of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 243 von Into the Wild) *Seite 268: Der Satzrest "(...), aware that time was short." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 243 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 21es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 21 Kategorie:Verweise